Individuals usually engage in daily grooming habits. Most individuals regularly wash their hair and have a subsequent need to dry their hair afterwards. Professional stylist also regular use a hair dryer to dry the hair or assist in styling the hair after it has been cut.
Conventional hair dryers have shown to have some limitations. Particularly, conventional hair dryers are powered by a standard 120 volt or 220 volt supply. The hair dryer is connected to the power supply with a cord. This creates limitations as to where the conventional hair dryer can be used. If there is no access to an electrical outlet, a conventional hair dryer can not be utilized. As a result, traditional hair dryers lack portability.
Another issue regarding the power supply of traditional hair dryers is safety. Numerous accidents occur each year as users of traditional hair dryers injure themselves when their hair dryer contacts water. As hair dryers typically operate on 1000 watts of power or more, this represents a serious safety hazard to users.
Conventional hair dryers also lack portability. Many individuals engage in camping or visiting the beach where it is desirable to dry one's hair after swimming. Without a standard 120-volt electrical outlet, traditional hair dryers cannot be utilized at campgrounds or the beach.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that is capable of generating and moving warmer than ambient temperature air that is powered by a renewable power source. Furthermore, this power source should be integrated into the device.